The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for facilitating a commercial transaction between a customer and a merchant and, more particularly, to systems and methods for intelligent and dynamic scheduling, monitoring, and modification of customer appointments with merchants offering locally-provided services.
In the technology- and Internet-oriented landscape of today's world, scheduling an appointment for a service should be as easy as ordering a consumer product online. However, common life and business obstacles that affect scheduled services frequently arise. Some examples may include late arrivals caused by a consumer's lack of familiarity with the location of a service provider, no-shows resulting from absent-minded consumers, or delays in providing services arising from overbooking. Existing approaches do little to address these problems, resulting in lost revenue, wasted time, and other inefficiencies. Accordingly, there is a need for automation and innovation in the way that consumers purchase and consume locally-delivered consumer services.